valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuku
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Water Lily Funeral |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 250% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Water Lily Funeral |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Water Lily Funeral |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Water Lily Funeral |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Water Lily Funeral |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 350% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This Fairy Knights' captain defends a forest castle but loves playing by the water. |friendship = I'm the Fairy Knights' captain, but it's a ceremonial title. |meet = You're an intruder but don't seem evil. Let's take a walk. |battle start = This one's an evil intruder. |battle end = It seems I've stagnated. |friendship max = You should be my new master. My old master would approve. |friendship event = I fondly recall waterside visits with my former master. But I can't cling to the past. I must flow like a river. |rebirth = With my master gone, I'm now the top-ranking Fairy Knight. But I'm not the least bit captain-like, am I? How about you be captain? I'll support you with all my might. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Lily Brooch |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Individual Points Reward }}